The present invention relates to a lamp holder for holding an electric light source, such as a light bulb or a light tube generally known as an energy saving lamp.
Lamp holders of the type in general concerned are known, for example as disclosed in European Patent Application 98204276.4 (publication No. EP 0929132 A2). Other prior art, though less relevant, are European Patent No. EP 0693654 B1 and Publications Nos. EP 0790459 A2 and EP 1199514 A2.
The invention seeks to provide an improved lamp holder of the same general type, and a base thereof.
According to the invention, there is provided a lamp holder for holding an electric light source, comprising:
a socket for holding said light source, the socket having an axis, a part extending substantially at right angles to the axis, and at least one first snap connector;
a base for fixing to an external support, the base having an axis, a tubular stem including an inner end connected to the base, a first clamping member provided in the base adjacent the inner end of the stem, and at least one second snap connector engageable with the first snap connector wherein the socket and the base are connectable co-axially together upon being pressed against each other in a direction substantially parallel to the axes; and
a second clamping member supported in the base adjacent the inner end of the stem for movement from an inoperative position to an operative position moving closer to the first clamping member for clamping an electric cable threaded through the stem into the base;
the second clamping member including a part for pressing by the socket part in a direction substantially parallel to the axes being moved to the operative position simultaneously upon the socket being pressed against the base in the same direction for connection.
Preferably, the second clamping member is a separate component of the base.
It is preferred that the second clamping member is pivotably connected to the base for pivotal movement by the socket.
It is further preferred that the base includes a pair of aligned holes, and the second clamping member is a separate component of the base and includes a pair of aligned pegs in engagement with the holes respectively thereby being hinged to the base.
It is yet further preferred that each of the holes and the corresponding peg have an inclined surface to effect engagement between them through a snap action.
Preferably, the first clamping member is fixed to the base.
More preferably, the first clamping member comprises at least one protrusion for engaging said cable.
Preferably, the second clamping member includes at least one protrusion for engaging said cable.
More preferably, the second clamping member includes a recess within which the protrusion is provided.
In a preferred embodiment, the second clamping member includes at least one spring acting upon the base thereby resiliently biassing the second clamping member towards the inoperative position.
More preferably, the spring is integrally connected with the second clamping member.
Further more preferably, the spring comprises a strip projecting from the second clamping member.
Yet further more preferably, the base has an internal corner and the spring engages with a free end thereof slidably in the corner.
More preferably, the second clamping member includes a substantially planar body having opposite sides, from which two said springs extend respectively in substantially the same direction.
Further more preferably, the body of the second clamping member includes the part for pressing by the socket part.
It is preferred that the two snap connectors comprise an inter-engageable hook and detent.
The invention also provides a base for use in a lamp holder including a socket for holding an electric light source, the base comprising:
a casing connectable in one direction with said socket;
a tubular stem having an inner end connected to the casing for fixing to an external support;
a first clamping member provided in the casing adjacent the inner end of the stem;
at least one snap connector engageable with said socket wherein the casing is connectable with said socket upon being pressed against by said socket in the opposite direction; and
a separate second clamping member supported in the casing adjacent the inner end of the stem for pivotal movement from an inoperative position to an operative position pivoting closer to the first clamping member for clamping an electric cable threaded through the stem into the casing;
the second clamping member including a part for pressing by said socket in said opposite direction thereby being pivoted to the operative position simultaneously upon said socket being pressed against the casing in said opposite direction for connection.